The Anti-Fairly Odd Parents
by sub phantom
Summary: When Timmy,s Body Generates Black Magic What Will Happen?
1. Chapter 1

my frist fairly odd parents ps i don't own it

**chapter 1**

timmy is deadly sick and his fairies are taking him to mother nature . cosmo and poof are holding him up .

wanda knocks on the door .MN/mother nature:WHAT ARE YOU DOING GE*stoped when she looked at

timmy*come in . they walked in . MN took timmy to a room . 10 minutes later. MN:i temperarly

fixed timmy i never seen anything like this timmy is dyeing . cosmo & wanda; what ? MN: he can be safed but

you can't be his godparents . wanda & cosmo*gasp*why whats wrong? MN: timmy tolled me that late

night he through up black and white blood just a little but that was fairy magic and anti magic tim*got

cut off*. wanda:Anti-Cosmo. MN:no timmy's body is generating the black magic and your magic bond is

killing him he will need anti-fairy godparents and he'll stop aging at 13 . just then timmy walked

:hey guys.

they all ran to timmy huging him and started crying. timmy: what wrong i feel better now.

Wanda explained it to timmy. timmy: but i don't want to leave you guys and i don't want anti-fairys i

won't go. wanda : timmy you have to we love but want you to live and we'll miss but will you do it for

us. timmy: ok. MN:alright to anti cosmo. wanda : not you poof it time for school *poofed poof to

school*. they all ran to anti fairy world. MN:*stopped*i need to catch my breath go on with out me i'll

catch up.

At anti castle wanda knocked on the door . ac:what are you doing here. wanda :we need u do us a favor

A-Cosmo: fine I'll humor you what do you want me to do:we want you to take timmy as your

godchild. ac started laughing uncontrollably rolling on the floor in midair start to stop laughing and wiped a tear from

his eye ac : good one but what do you really want? MN walked in .MN: there serious . anti-cosmo:*eyes

beamed with joy*seriously this isn't a trick ok i'll do it but you answer a question. MN:what. AC:why.

MN: Timmy's body has been making anti-magic he needs anti-godparents to survive . AC:i get

Timothy for the rest of his live? MN:the way his body acting it could be forever and he going to stop aging

at 13 i know it a lot to asked i kwow. A-cosmo:i'll do oh and timothy when did you dye your hair. timmy:hu i

wish i had a mirror . wanda was about to when anti-cosmo waved his wand . timmy looked in the mirror

and saw his hair and eye browse are midnight black with a blue : what happened . MN: must

be the anti magic well *looked at anti cosmo*you and anti wanda better get the anti-magic bond started and

timmy it may hurt . ac :anti-wanda dear come here. anti wanda walked in anti-wanda:what is it sug?

AC:timothy is going to be our godchild . AW:really *runs and hugs timmy then walk to anti-cosmo*. they then pont

there wands at timmy and two black beams shoot timmy .

timmy floats up a white aura apear turns black and timmy has the outfit from fairly odd games on and

black hat him his hair style stays the same as before but is still black. and his skin gets a little pale.

screeming a little the whole time the aura the absored into him . timmy: why you change my clothes .

aw and ac:we didn't it . mn:then it anti magic in you oh and in a few minutes when my power wears off you will feel really tired.

timmy :whatever guess im stuck like this . ac:everone go now im busy timmy you sit on the couch and i wil get your

room ready. timmy:ok. in a empty room ac: well i guess ill start with the basics. he made a copy of timmy's old room the walls darkened to navy blue and turned to brick the floor turned to gray stone the bed black and gray . the dresser turn to old and colored gray the tv turned navy blue beside each poster was a gray torch with a bright blue flame the posters disappeared and where a smal shelf of comics was a book shelf appeared where the fish bowl was as reading light sat. ac: finshed.

he went and got Timmy and showed him the room ac:well what do you think Timothy. Timmy:it's fine*frowning*.

AC:still upset . timmy then fell down. ac:timothy are you ok*helping him up*.timmy:yeah but i feel tired. ac:well

mother nature did say that when her magic wore off you would be best lie down and take a nap. timmy

not needing any encouragement went to the bed, lie down and went to sleep.

(A/N phantom:well what do you think? please review.


	2. Chapter 2 new godparents

the next chapters in just one day still don't own it and there is no sparky hate that dog

chapter 2

timmy was just waking up

(Foop POV)

what great day poof was so sad even i tried and help weird i was frist in line at lunch at naptime i had

a wonderful dream

[flashback]

poof looked as sad as he could be he cryed when someone talked to him

Me:poof whats wrong? poof start crying really hard.

the teacher send him home because he won't stop.

end flashback

i went in the castle and saw timothy sitting on my couch iran up to him .

me:timothy what are you doing here and why are you dressed like that not that black doesn't look

good on you? Timmy:thanks foop*SAID Dryly *. me:you didn't aswer me why are you here.

just the father came in. [A-cosmo pov] after what my son did when he was born i was going to enjoy

him freaking out. me:now son play nice with your god brother. foop: god brother is this some kind of

sick joke timothy please tell me it is. timmy i wish . me:sorry timothy cant grant that wish. timmy:i was

being sarcastic . foop: ok this is not a joke but father how did you win him in a bet or something?

Me:the fairy begged me to take him. foop:what did you do?

normal pov.

Timmy:nothing atleast nothing i can control . foop:im confused . they explained it to him

foop:oh so that why poof was sad all day.

* * *

in fairy world wanda cosmo & poof were at jorgens house

jorgen: what is it? wanda:we losed timmy. Jorgen: what but he hasn't broken the explained

jorgen:poor timmy i guess you want a new godchild then. cosmo&wanda: well guess maybe .poof:poof

poof[no there will never be a new timmy].wanda:poof we know but it doesnt mean that we quit there

godchild before and there more but your right :poof poof poof[well i guess]. jorgen:ill see what i

can do*look in a big book*i found someone but she use to know timmy is that ok .sure.

it trixe tang you start now. wait what? boom

* * *

Trixie Tang is this another comic do you know if someone saw this you won't be popular .

Trixie:i don't care popularit not every thing you know

mrs tang: Trixie Tang go to your room right this minute. trixe go to her room crying

when the fairies got they were suprised to see trixe into corner of her room crying.

i'm Wanda and i'm Cosmo poof poof[and im your brother i guess ] and we're your FAIRY GOD PARENTS

trixe: like in cinderella . wanda:sorta but you get us in till you turn 18 or start acting like a adult and

your wish are permanent or untill you unwish it. trixe : why do i fairy goparents and who that *points

to poof*. cosmo :that poof your god brother and our son. wanda : and fairies are given to miserable kid

so you must be miserable. trixie:no what gave it away*sarcasm*. cosmo:well the crying*dumbly*.

trixie:he not very smart is he . wanda:tell me about it. so i can wish for anything . well there are rules

she then explained the rules to her


	3. Chapter 3

i've been asked to write longer chapters so i will try my best

id like to thank reviewers derekjohnd999 for the positive feedback . i will try and update daily but at

least once a weak i would of update sooner but i got sick.

chapter 3

Cosmo: what you going to wish for? Trixie : i wish i had all the comics my mom destroyed .

the fairies were shocked they didn't know Trixie was a tomboy Timmy did but didn't tell them.

the fairies waved their wands . Trixie :sweet *picked up a comic and started to reading it *.

* * *

timmy had been upset all day and refused to talk to anyone .a-cosmo: timothy i know it hard to a just

but at least try to give us a chance there's no point in being mad for forever is there. Timmy : *sighted*

ok i'll try and give you a chance . a-cosmo :that he spirit timothy. Timmy: can i go to earth?a-cosomo:

just make a wish timothy. Timmy fine i wish i was on earth. anti-poofed to earth anti-cosmo turned into

a spiky bracelet on Timmy's arm. Francis : hey turner ready for your beating . Timmy:funny i was going

to asked you the same why you runs at Timmy & Timmy doughs it & trips francis & pounts

Francis over and over with some kind of super human power. francis :mercy i pormise never to beat you

up again .Timmy:no .Francis:ill never hit friends. timmy:no *his eyes filled with anger .

Francis : ill never hit anyone again and il-l ll l recycle yeah and and ahhhh.*he cryed*.

ac:timothy stop you'll kill him . Timmy stoped hitting him and francis ran home crying mommy .

Anti-Cosmo: timothy what was that ? timmy *calmed down*i'm not sure but lets go home and call

mother nature and see if she knows maybe its over and i won't get mad like that again.

when they got home mother nature said that the cause was that it was the first time his blood had meet with anti

magic and adrenalin and that i shouldn't hapen again .

foop: i refuse to eat that. AW: come on baby its good for yu* put a spoon full of mushy baby food in her mouth*and

tasty* foop no i want a roast beef sandwich i'd starve be for i'd eat that. anti-wanda left eating the baby food.

timmy felt bad for foop. timmy : i wish foop had a roast beef sandwich . the sandwich appeared in front of foop.

foop:huh*saw timmy smiling then foop smiled*maybe having a god brother won't be so bad

timmy and foop spent the rest of the day playing with foop's favorite toys the teeter-totter of terror , the marry go

round of mayhem , and the sand box of sorrow. at this time trixie was trying to

have fun with her god family

* * *

Wanda was drinking a cup of hot coco. Cosmo : so Trixie why are you so sad i mean your rich and popular ?

Trixie frownd .Trixie : that the problem my mom cares more about if i'm popular than if i'm happy i can't even

date the guy i like be cause he isn't cool enuf . wanda: who is he *take a sip of her coco*? Trixie: timmy turner

*blushing a light rosy pink*. wanda:*spit take*what . poof:poof[timmy].cosmo:pudding i mean what * dumb look on

face *. trixie :yeah but if my mom i'd be in trouble. the fairies relized that trixie is not as bad as she appears .

a few awkward moments later.

trixie: i have an ideal i wish i could understand poof. magic poof . poof :i can you hear me *using a robot voice .

trixie: yes i can why are we talking like this*using her own robot voice* she started giggling and poof soon

joined in. so did wanda and cosmo.

* * *

AC: timothy come here . timmy went out side to find a archery course set up. timmy: what's this

ac:archery my dear : no i'm no good. AC: have ever even played. timmy:well no but i stink at sports.

ac:just give try and all give you a few pointers and if your that bad you can quit. timmy: well ok

at frist timmy as bad but with a few shoots and some tips from his hand work stands and aim all improved to the

point of perfection after 3 hours he could now split an arrow with another arrow.

AC:well done timothy but we best go inside time for dinner . timmy: well ok i guess * a little disappointed he was

really getting good and it was kinda fun*. timmy was in his room playing catch with foop.

anti cosmo was about to fit dinner when in a BOOM jorgen: i'm here to make sure your godchild is still alive and

you haven't killed him. AC: why i never he is playing with foop. jorgen playing with foop thats worst than death!

AC: honestly is uncalled for*anti-poofed up a screen that show timmy playing catch with

foop . AC:see there just having fun . jorgen: i guess. timmy and foop came down stairs . jorgen: timmy are you ok.

timmy got an ideal. timmy: i'm perfectly fine my dear friend*using a very good very fake british accent *

jorgen :oh no they make timmy british our worst fear have been relized! .timmy and A-Cosmo started laughing.

timmy: you idiot i was faking.*chuckling *. Jogen: i knew that*dryly*. timmy and ac looked at each other

and stared laughing again the stop when timmy screamed. everyone :timothy/timmy. they ran to timmy

his teeth were shap shifting they looked like chip's but duller and there were fangs two large ones on top two

smaller ones on bottom his sky blue eye where now a dark sapphire blue. timmy stop screaming

AC:timothy you might want to see this*hand timmy a mirror. timmy looked in it

timmy:great well at least i don't have buck teeth any more. foop:i think there cool .timmy:thanks bro.

* * *

trixie: Wanda ,Cosmo ,Poof I'm home. in a poof. wanda:welcome home how was school . trixie :ok i guess

but weird thing is timmy was gone and francis was beat up and didn't hit anyone.

cosmo:who beat him up? trixie: no one knows. trixie :hey where are you going to sleep ?

wanda:there *pointing at a new in her collection snow globe with a castle in it.

trixie :cool . a bird flew in and gave wanda a note.

trixe : what is it . wanda:it an invitation we been invited to a party it for the some best god parents of every

magical creature of course there not all call godparents only one who's anyone will be there.

cosmo:yeah but some one who anyone couldn't make so we got invited instead .

trixie:so your leaving*sad*. wanda: yes but this party is for god parents and god childen so your coming.

trixie:great

* * *

AC:timothy i got great news. timmy :what ?AW:party. foop:father what does that mean.

A-cosmo : we got invited to the a party for best magical beings that help a child.

a-wanda:why?ac: because we are the best anti fairy god : that and your the only anti fairy god

parents. timothy:ok*truth he was a little scared that the kids might think he was evil or weird.

* * *

they all when to bed for the party tomorrow

* * *

me: short yes but i need ideals so tell me what you think should happen next.

foop: you better not give poof my god brother.

me:of course not will you do the honers .

foop: vote for foop.

me:foop.

foop: oh fine review or perish .

me: don't threat in th readers.


	4. Chapter 4 party

yes my friends my daily update is here disclamer:i do not own fairly odd parents but i do own this story.

chapter 4

timmy was woke up at midnight by a racket he when to the living room

AC: who has any ideals there are no wrong answers .

timmy: how about we get a big elephant and have it sit on them.* with a evil smirk*.

A-Cosmo:who said that *ready to eject the anti-fairy who said that*?

timmy:me. they all turned to timmy. anti- tooth fairy:intruder. a-cupid:get him. a-cosmo: hold it that's my

godchild. A-cupid:how'd you get a god kid ? anti-tooth fairy: when the fairies fined out there going flip.

a-cosmo : the fairies can't do a thing about. a-mama cosma: why not ? they explained a-juandissimo:

why didn't you tell us my friend.a-cosmo: its only been a little over a day & i didn't want to make a fuss.

the anti-tooth fairy noticed timmy teeth. anti-tf: hey timmy come come over here a second

a-tf: i knew it i make your teeth .timmy:huh but i thought you destroyed teeth.

a-tooth fairy : only the tooth fairys to show that she can't make teeth that can even handle a little

sugar my teeth are way better and that idiot thinks that buck teeth are cute blah*stuck

her tough out* but i make the teeth for anti-fairies and some animals like lions and alligators

. timmy: ok but how did i get them. a-tf: not sure when i need to make a set of teeth a get a blue

note telling me what kinda of animal needs them today i got a note that said to make the best teeth i

could for a human it was weird because the note was green with white writing but it was my one and

only chance to show the tooth fairy i was better so i make a perfect set teeth and set them on a

self of honor but when i got back they were gone .Timmy:odd. a-cupid: hey kid we're about to stared a

game poker how's about you join us. Timmy:i never played.a-cupid:that ok we don't play for money in

honor of Ati-tooth fairy*throws a chocolate coin in a pot *. well ok.

Timmy had played everyone perfectly by pretending to have something good when that all

fold he showed a hand of nothing. now it was him vs anti Cosmo . a-cosmo : hmm (thinking:timothy is hard to tell

he has a perfect poker face only looking a the cards and studying the other player ) I'll call. for 7 beat that.

Timmy:ok royal flush . A-cosmo :what how. a-cupid : i thought you said you didn't know how

to play. Timmy:no i said i never played not that i didn't know how.a-mama cosma: your so devilish . Timmy:thank you*smirk*.

* * *

time 8:00

A-cosmo: morning Timothy . Timmy: morning *eating his breakfast of eggs and bacon *

Timmy finished his meal and went to his room

ac:timothy since your not going to school you should at least read a book.

timmy:well ok how about the cat splat. ac: Timothy your reading a real book .

timmy :fine* upset* . he went over to the book self

he said no to frankinstine one of anti-cosmo's favorites and tons of others .

Ac:i have a just the book it about a school of magic just read the frist chapter and your done ok.

timmy read the frist chapter in 30 minutes but he didn't stop

ac :timothy come here . just a minute .he was almost done reading his book.

timmy came down stairs . timmy: what is it? AC: timmy its time for archery practice then the :great

they practiced for hours timmy got really good.

* * *

trixie: what should i wear. wanda:it doesn't matter as long as you like it.

trixie:got it. she put on her shoes and pants for when she dressed like a boy and a shirt like her normal

one but blue and her purple hair band.

Trixie: ready . they poofed to the party.

* * *

ac:time for the party. foop:yes. timmy: well lets go.

they anti poofed to the party.

* * *

trixie and her fairies got right in.

timmy and his anti fairies on there way in timmy walked right in but the security gurd saw the anti fairies and

stopped them. ac:what are you doing. fairy:just my job anti fairy aren't going to cause trouble on my

watch. AC:but we're here for the party. yeah right this party for godparents. we are we're anti-fairy godparent.

hahhaahh. yeah right . where's you god kid then. ac:he just when in side . oh sure he did

* * *

inside all the tables and stuff was bright and colorful expect one black table it looked like it was for Halloween

and every one was dress in bright and happy clothes expect timmy a few people thought that he was weired or goth

but some went to talk to him hey i'm Zoe *wear a green shirt with yellow glitter. hey timmy turner. this my

godmother Tina she a sprite where are your god parents timmy:*frowned*they should be here soon. timmy

slowly talked to a bunch

of kid fewer than other people .

* * *

trixie met jorgen and bunch of other kid some even asked her if she want come over and play video game

after she tolled them she liked video games.

now she was thinking sh e wish that she could act like all the time .

* * *

foop : father this useless let us in or perish*points his wand at the guard *. look your not on the .fine.

he checkd his list and saw there ok fine you can go in.

* * *

they me up with timmy they were all sitting a the black table

the kids that talked to timmy thought that he was kidnapped and being held against his will.

trixie and her fairys spoted timmy

trixie ran over to

timmy turner is that you

* * *

cliffhanger

i'd like to thank reviewers derekjohnd999 and titanicdragon. for positive feed back

and if you love my story tell your friends.

and review please


	5. Chapter 5

i'm very sorry i didn't up date sooner but i was sick but im back

chapter 5

Timmy turner

Timmy:Trixie what are you doing here .

Trixie:i'm here with my fairy god parents but why are you with the anti fairys da rule say there evil

and why are you dress that.

Timmy: well i wait you have fairy god parents.

Trixie:yes now answer me.

Timmy: well i'm *cut off*. Wanda: Timmy are ok*checks him for injures * have they been

feeding you. timmy: i'm fine guys . poof:poof poof[ brother ok ].

Trixie: whats going on and why did poof call you brother.

foop:yes timothy is my brother now besides he likes me :poof [does not ]

foop: does to.

[does not] does to [does not] dose . Trixie : stop some one anyone tell me whats

going on *yelling at the top of her lungs*. wanda:timmy used to be our godchild

but his body started to make black magic to live he need anti fairies .

Trixie's thoughts :i dont care that he with the anti fairy or that he has black magic

or what my mom thinks ... but maybe it might need to wait a little bit no I'll tell him tonight .

they ate there food and played a few games.

its time for the dance

timmy/trixie/every other kid:what dance.

ac/wanda:well you see every year there is a dance it a way of getting to know each other a little better.

every kid:we have to asked some one dance*blushing*

trixie:timmy do you uh want to uh dance*turning completely pink *.

timmy:sure. taking her hand

the other kids slowly asked others to dance blushing like crazy

(an: time for foop poof team up) 3 songs later

poof and foop float over to timmy and trixie

foop/poof:timmy and trixie sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

causing timmy and trixie to turn red and the other kids to laugh .

trixie: sh-shut up*still blushing*. timmy:yeah your not aloud to work together .

they just laughed

foop: well i'll take my baby's frist universal translator back now

poof hand him a smal button off his shirt .

* * *

it was time to go home

timmy: bye trixie. trixie: bye timmy. timmy start to walk away . trixie: timmy wait.

timmy: yes. trixie: maybe i can you know *playing nervixly with a strand of hair *come over some time.

timmy blinked. timmy:i don't know i'll have to ask anti-cosmo. trixie:ok here*hands him a piece of paper *.

timmy:whats this*unfolding the paper*. trixie: it's my phone number call me some time *said quietly and blushing*.

timmy:ok.

* * *

10 minutes later in anti-fairy world. timmy: anti-cosmo i was wondering where do anti-fairies get there

magic from?A-Cosmo: timothy that is a good question you see we don't cause bad luck for no reason

see there are small waves of black magic when some one dose something that is said to be

bad luck our wands can get a charge from it but we have to do some thing to that person

the bigger the bad luck the bigger the magic its strongest on Friday the 13th . timmy: oh so thats why you do it

but when you tried to steel poofs magic and turn it into black magic i get that to but why did you try to

destory the earth. ac:i wasn't going to destory it i was fibbing i was * paused and blushed a little* i was

going to trick you into sing a contrack that would become my godchild.

timmy: *laughed *you did all that for me*sarcasm *. ac :*sratched the back of his head*well i always wanted

a godchild but the fairy and anti-fairy we are against each other and our powers are so similar that mother nature

decided that we have to compete for them or get them in bet or deal . timmy: that's not really fair.

ac:*smiled* yes but i don't fell like telling that to mother nature. timmy simled .

timmy: you know your not so bad after all. a-cosmo smile . timmy gave anti cosmo a

hug and went to bed. he was smiling in hes sleep.

* * *

a-cosmo pov.

me: what do you know timothy likes me i have a godchild *chukled* yes and a permanent one at that*went

to my and a-wanda's room* oh dear isn't it just wonder full we have a godchild.

aw: i know snug it's just great chukes . me:maybe we can show him around anti fairy world

tomorrow . i fell a sleep dreaming of all the wonder full things that i can do with my godson.

* * *

the next morring at 8:03 timmy pov

i had just got out of bed and was sliding on down the stair rill and i had to admit at this place was awesome but

just as i was almost at the bottom there was bright flash from the window that caused me to lose my balance

and fall on a glass vase on a table. there was cash sound and the vase shattered and anti cosmo ran in

anti-cosmo: timothy what happened that was dangerous *he lifted my shirt much to my embarrassment checked

for bruises'and cut some how there wasn't even a scrape .

me: i would of been fine but there was a flash of light and i lost my balance .

ac: what * he ran to the window and start yelling and i saw him break what looked like a camera .

normal pov

foop:*floated down stairs and saw timothy *timothy are you ok . timmy : yeah what was that.

ac: paparazzi . timmy: anti fairies have paparazzi. of course what did you think we are cave men fighting for power.

timmy blushed that was exactly what he thought. we are just as civilized as fairies or humans.

why they want picture of me timothy your the first anti child ever you'll be bigger than poof

timmy: will i be bigger than foop*sarcasm* foop: oh very funny tease the baby. they all laughed.

* * *

timmy had just finished breakfast . he was actually being to like his new home and family .now he was in the libary

read about anti-fairies but some how he read 46 books about magic and earth and they

were big he might even know more than A.J. he remembered every word.

* * *

foop: oh there you timothy since when read. timmy:since now what do you want bro.

foop: i want to destroy poof oh and for you to play with me i'm bored. well i don't know about that frist one

but i can help with the last one what do you want to play. hide and seek.

* * *

please review and tell people about my story

oh and do you think i should put anti-blinky in the story


	6. Chapter 6

good day my loyal readers time for my update.

* * *

ac: good morning timothy. timmy : good morning anti cosmo. ac: so timothy how do you feel

about fencing .timmy: well i guess i'll give it a try after breakfast besides you'll just make me anyway. timmy finshed

his breakfast and left .

timmy was surprisingly good and after a few tips he was able to beat a-cupid ' a-juandissimo , foop,and

some how anti-cosmo. ac:timothy you beat the best fencers in anti-fairy world you see what you

can do when you apply yourself . timmy: yeah yeah yeah.

* * *

ac: foop look at these grades Fs all Fs. foop: its not my fault it all that accursed poof's. ac: did poof take

your test. foop: well no but. ac:no but if your grades don't come up you'll be in big trouble.

anti cosmo left the room.

* * *

timmy pov

i saw some of what happened. i walked over to. me :hey foop need some help .foop: no i can... well

if you insist .me: ok so foop if the teacher asked you what 4+2 is what do you say. foop:same thing i say to all

my problems death . me :no the answer is six. foop:oh who cares. i got ideal. me: foop i surprised that

you'd let poof be better than : what i will not. ten minutes later

ok so 4+7=? foop:11. right now if you want to get on the teachers good side you could give her nice

drawing .foop: got it watch out poof tomorrow because i'm going to be the class favorite .

normal pov

from the hallway anti-cosmo was secertly watching he smile

* * *

tomorrow at Spellementary School.

me: who can tell what 5 +3 - 2=?

foop pull his hand up. i sighed .me:yes foop. foop:6. me: no foo*stoped* that right foop good job.

poof's mind :whats he up to.

| time skip normal pov| foop was coloring o foop : oh miss powers i drew you a picture.

mrs powers: oh really(inner thoughts: oh great last time foop gave me a drawling i had nightmares for

weeks. ). foop hand mrs powers. it was a picture of a blue bat it was kinda cute.

foop:it a bat. mrs. powers:it very nice. poof's mind: he has to be up to something.

time skip.

mrs. powers pov recess

i was watching the kids play foop had been nice today.

foop; hey poof let play. he turn his bottle into a light saber and tried to cut poof in douged

poof did the same with his rattle and they were locked in battle. i laughed some things never change.

* * *

after school . normal pov

father i got my grades happy. anti-cosmo smiled . anti-cosmo:yes now keep them up.

foop stormed off . foop: doesn't even think i can get good grades well i'll show him i'll show them all.

anti-cosmo floated over to timmy. thank you for helping him study.

* * *

at school

Francis had started to bully kids again.

* * *

the next morning.

Timmy : morning guys. ac:morning timothy. aw: morin sweetie. timmy ate his breakfast.

timmy: can i go to school. ac: you what to go to school. timmy:well i haven't see my friends and i can't

invite them here can i. ac:well ok but i'm coming with you . aw: me two. ac: dear as much as i would love

for you to come who will watch foop. aw:we could get timmy to babysit . ac:*face palms* dear timothy is the

one goin to school. aw:oh right. ac: well timothy better. anti poofed to the bus stop . anti Cosmo

turn into a bat medallion on timmy . Timmy got on the bus and sit in his usually seat with A.J and Chester.

chester: hey uh i'm ches.. . timmy: what are you doing Chester. A.J:you know him. Chester:no how do you know

my name. timmy: you two don't recognise me*frowned*. a.j:nope. Chester: sorry dude .Timmy: i'll give you a

hint i mean what could possible go wrong . a.j&Chester:*gasp*Timmy. Timmy: the one and only.

chester: what's with the new look. timmy: what new look. aj: oh i don't know YOUR GOTH.

timmy: oh that it's just i thought it was time for a change. aj:ok but goth. timmy : im' get ing used to it.

driver :announcing trixie tang's arrival. trixie got on the bus with a green head band/cosmo and pink watch/wanda

* * *

trixie pov

i'm tired of acting this way i don't care what my mom saids. i saw timmy walked over to him.

me: hi timmy. everyone:*gasp*. me :can i sit :*gasp*.aj and chester moved.

timmy:guys where are you going .chester:trust me dude this is a once in a live time chance.

a.j:yeah we won't spoil it . timmy: ok. me: so can i. timmy: sure. Veronica: trixie what are do

trixie: sitting with timmy. veronica: its a trap he hypnotist you are you being held against your

blink twice for yes. time skip crocker: morning students get ready to fell * saw timmy * oh it appears we

have a new student. timmy: where. crocker: don't be stupid you. timmy:*laughed* crocker:whats so funny.

timmy: you don't recognise me. crocker:* step closer to timmy's desk and took a good a second you

look like timmy turner but he has big buck teeth. timmy: like the new look. crocker: there only one way

some one get a full make over and new teeth FaIrY GoD pArEnTs. timmy: i don't have fairies.

crocker: then why does my fairy tracker said*pulls out his tracker* thats odd it not picking you up

but it is you . trixie: what me. crocker: yes you i got my eye on you oh and turner i'm still

watching you just in case. now a pop quiz if you pass i know you have fairies. timmy got a A.

* * *

ok guys this story getting harder to write

so in your review tell maybe i sould quite and write a diffent story.


	7. Chapter 7

guess what i'm not quitting well time for the story. and here a hint about this chapter

whats the anti- fairs favorite holiday and after this chapter i'll be taking a break for a week or two

to think of some more chapter and maybe other storys but i promise i will be back .

* * *

anti Cosmo: timothy guess what day tomorrow is . timmy. friday . ac: friday the 13th .

timmy: why do i have feeling that some thing bad to happen to me. ac:oh relax timothy we won't be giving

you bad luck. timmy:well that's a relief . anti cosmo: you'll be helping us cause it,. timmy: WHAT *shocked*.

aanti cosmo:*evil smile* i said you'll be helping us cause it. timmy: no way. anti cosmo : then i guess

we will have to miss it poor foop he was so looking forward to it was going to be his

frist friday the 13th but if you still don't want to go. timmy: your playing dirty . anti cosmo:exactly .

timmy: but every one will see me. ac: no you'll be invisble like we are on friday the 13th.

timmy: ok but i can't cause cosmo: that's these are for . poof's up a bag of arrows with small

black stars for heads . anti cosmo: bad luck arrows. timmy: is that why you had me do archery .

anti cosmo: maybe. timmy: fine ill go . ac: great oh and there a huge anti fairy party tomorrow night

after we've caused the bad luck and i'm haveing i having a party tonight to show the anti fairs my god child

and don't worry i'll make sure that no tries and take you picture for the $100'000 reward . timmy:what.

ac:i told you that you where going to be big.

* * *

cosmo : wanda what wrong. wanda: why would some thing be wrong . cosmo: oh i don't i just thought that

because your biting your finger nails and shaking. wanda:well my worry about timmy i cna only imagine

all the terrible things that they could be doing to him plus tomorrow is friday the 13th what if they

are test there bad luck on timmy . cosmo:i know but try and calm down. wanda: ok but ther probably

torturing him right now.

* * *

anti fairy world party music playing.

timmy was eating pizza and punch .ac: timothy enjoying the party.

timmy: yeah . ac: when are you going to open your gifts. timmy : later.

* * *

wanda: oh my poor baby i just hope that he'll be ok.

cosmo: hey maybe be they'll just torcher him and leave eveny else a lone.

evey one gave him death glares.

* * *

im sorry it short but it all i got. and thanks for the encouragement i've even benn asked to write a sequel

and this story not even over now that's when you know your work is good and i promise that i will

come back i know how annoying it is when they say that and never come back there story it just makes

me so mad. well this double 0.0 phantom singing off.


	8. Chapter 8

**i still going on** **break if that ok** but i only gave you a small chapter last time no this one is ont huge it Just as small or smaller but i thought you need a chapter plus someone has been PMing me about it i'm not going to name names

oh and someone asked me how timmy body is able to make anti-magic

well i can't find a way to put this in the story so i'll tell you here ok say

after timmy came in contact black magic his aura or what ever

thats called tried to copy its witch caused him to start making it yeah lets go with that

now why that just started now i can't think of a reason and to be honest i just make that

up 5 minutes ago ... on with the story.

disclamer: I wish i was the owner anti god parents change me into

butch Hartman. change me back change me back turns back to normal . please read

* * *

** FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH PART 1 OF 2**

* * *

Timmy was sleeping in bed

anti-cosmo,anti-wanda&foop:HAPPY FRIDAY THE 13TH. Timmy jumps out of bed.

Timmy: what on earth are you doing. foop: we're not on earth.

Timmy: whatever. ac: we were just wake you up on a our favorite holiday.

Timmy: your favorite . ac: don't be like that you said you join in .

Timmy: like i had a choice . ac: your going to have lots of fun.

timmy: sure * sarcastic and rolling eyes*. ac: oh come on i mean what could possible go wrong *grinning knowing perficly well

what he just said*.

timmy: very fun and thats my line .

timmy : was shooting arrows at random people aka Vicky,Crocker and , Francis ect.

timmy :*laughed as vicky fall in to gravy , and the den of a sleeping bear .

shoot arrow a crocker and he trip and land in honey and stumbled into pot flowers and a bee hive .

ac: told you have fun .quicklytimmy stoped laughing and said: am not. a-cosmo just smile and let out a chukle

* * *

to be continued

ok that was very very short sorry but that all i got some if it ok i'm takeing a break and i'm adopting

a story so this story will be update a little less but not much

and on the bright side i figured out whats wrong with my story i'v made timmy's life a little to

perfect now i i need i villain give me your thoughts please review

(*in a deep voice *) ok this sub phantom singing off til next time


End file.
